poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is the fourth upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Indiana Jones crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Plot In 1957, Indiana Jones and his partner George "Mac" McHale are kidnapped by Soviet agents under Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko, who infiltrate a secret Nevada warehouse labeled "Hangar 51" and force Jones to locate a mummified corpse (implied to come from the Roswell UFO incident, on which he was forced to work in 1947). Upon its discovery, Mac reveals he has become a double agent working for the Soviets. After an unsuccessful attempt to retrieve the body and a fight with Spalko's henchman Dovchenko, Jones escapes to a model town at the Nevada Test Site, minutes before an atomic bomb test. He quickly takes shelter in a lead-lined refrigerator and is rescued, decontaminated, and interrogated by FBI agents, who suspect him of working for the Soviets. Though freed on the recommendation of General Ross, he is put on indefinite leave of absence from Marshall College. His leaving also causes the dean's resignation to keep Indiana's job at the college. Jones is approached by greaser Mutt Williams, who tells him that Harold Oxley found a crystal skull in Peru and was later kidnapped. Jones tells Mutt about the legend of crystal skulls found in Akator, and Mutt gives Jones a letter from his mother, containing a riddle written by Oxley in an ancient South American language. KGB agents attempt to capture them, but Jones and Mutt escape them and reach Peru. At the local psychiatric hospital, Oxley's scribbles on the walls and floor of his cell lead them to the grave of Francisco de Orellana, a Conquistador who searched for Akator. They discover the skull at the grave, with Jones reasoning that Oxley had returned it there. Jones and Mutt are captured by Mac and the Soviets and taken to their camp in the Amazon jungle, where they find Oxley and Mutt's mother, Marion Ravenwood, who reveals that Mutt is Jones’ son, Henry Jones III. Spalko believes the crystal skull belongs to an alien life form and holds great psychic power, and finding more skulls in Akator will grant the Soviets the advantage of psychic warfare. Spalko uses the skull on Jones to enable him to understand Oxley and identify a route to Akator. Jones and his allies try to escape, but Marion and Jones get caught in a dry sandpit, and are recaptured by the Soviets. While on their way to Akator, Mac tells Jones he is a CIA double-agent to regain Jones' trust. Jones and his team fight their way out of the Soviets' clutches, while Dovchenko is devoured by siafu ants. After surviving three waterfalls in an amphibious vehicle, Jones and Oxley identify a skull-like rock formation that leads them to Akator, unaware that Mac lied about being a CIA agent and has been dropping transceivers to allow the surviving Soviets to track them. Jones' team evade the city's guardians, gain access to the temple, and find it filled with artifacts from many ancient civilizations, identifying the aliens as extra-dimensional "archaeologists" studying the different cultures of Earth. They find and enter a chamber containing thirteen crystal skeletons, one missing its skull. Spalko arrives and presents the skull to its skeleton, whereupon the aliens reanimate and telepathically offer a reward in ancient Mayan through Oxley. Spalko immediately demands to know everything and the aliens transfer their knowledge into her mind. A portal to their dimension becomes activated, and the other remaining Soviets are drawn into it. As Jones, Marion, Mutt, and Oxley (who has regained his sanity) escape, the thirteen beings fuse into one, and in the process of receiving the overwhelming knowledge, Spalko is disintegrated and sucked into the portal. Mac is sucked in too after he willingly lets go of Jones' whip. Jones' team escape and watch as the city crumbles, revealing a flying saucer rising from under the ground and vanishing, while the hollow in the valley floor left by its departure is flooded by the waters of the Amazon. The following year, Jones is reinstated at Marshall College and made an associate dean, and he and Marion are married. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Indiana Jones 5. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Indiana Jones Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films dedicated to John Hurt Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series